


...И медные трубы

by ptitza_ga, WTF OZDZ 2021 (fandom_OZDZ_2020)



Series: WTF OZDZ 2021 - Визуал M - E [1]
Category: Alien vs Predator (2004), Aliens vs Predators Series - Various Authors, Predator Original Series (1987-1990), Predators (2010), The Predator (2018), Ева за семью печатями - Fandom, От звезды до звезды
Genre: M/M, NSFW Art, OZDZ - Freeform, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, Xenophilia, ЕЗСП, Ева за семью печатями, ОЗДЗ - Freeform, От звезды до звезды - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:33:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29738079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ptitza_ga/pseuds/ptitza_ga, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_OZDZ_2020/pseuds/WTF%20OZDZ%202021
Summary: После хорошего секса нужен покой. Чтобы мысли расслабились.
Relationships: Иштургай/Ласель Обечанофф
Series: WTF OZDZ 2021 - Визуал M - E [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2185677
Comments: 20
Kudos: 68
Collections: Level 4 Quest 2: Визуал от М до E 2021, ЗФБ 2021





	...И медные трубы




End file.
